Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the final part of the series. The movie put into two parts like the other movies were (Twilight: Breaking Dawn, The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay, Divergent - Allegiant ) Book Harry is waiting in Privet Drive. The Order of the Phoenix is coming to escort him safely away without Voldemort and his supporters knowing - if they can. But what will Harry do then? How can he fulfill the momentous and seemingly impossible task that Professor Dumbledore has left him? Movie Part 1 Part 1 begins as Harry, Ron and Hermione set out on their perilous mission to track down and destroy the Horcruxes—the keys to Voldemort's immortality. On their own, without the guidance or protection of their professors, the three friends must now rely on one another more than ever. But there are Dark Forces in their midst that threaten to tear them apart. Meanwhile, the Wizarding world has become a dangerous place for all enemies of the Dark Lord. The long-feared war has begun and Voldemort's Death Eaters seize control of the Ministry of Magic and even Hogwarts, terrorizing and arresting anyone who might oppose them. But the one prize they still seek is the one most valuable to Voldemort: Harry Potter. The Chosen One has become the hunted one as Voldemort's followers look for Harry with orders to bring him to the Dark Lord…alive. Harry's only hope is to find the Horcruxes before Voldemort finds him. But as he searches for clues, he uncovers an old and almost forgotten tale—the legend of the Deathly Hallows. And if the legend turns out to be true, it could give Voldemort the ultimate power he seeks. Little does Harry know that his future has already been decided by his past when, on that fateful day, he became “the Boy Who Lived.” No longer just a boy, Harry Potter is drawing ever closer to the task for which he has been preparing since the day he first stepped into Hogwarts: the ultimate battle with Voldemort. At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy is asked to identify the real Harry Potter, but he hesitates in doing so. Bellatrix spots theSword of Gryffindor. She orders Harry and Ron imprisoned in the cellar, where Luna Lovegood, the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, and Griphook the Goblin are also being held captive. Bellatrix tortures Hermione on how they got the sword, which she believed to be in her vault at Gringotts. Harry, using the two-way mirror Sirius Black had given him, sees another man's face staring back at him. He begs the man in the mirror for help, and Dobby immediately Apparates to save them. At Harry's request, Dobby Disapparates with Luna and Ollivander to Shell Cottage and arrives back to free Harry and Ron. Several duels ensue between Narcissa, Ron, Harry, and Draco, but Dobby is able to cause a distraction in which Harry disarms Draco and Ron retrieves Hermione. However, Bellatrix kills Dobby as the prisoners Apparate to Shell Cottage. The trio tearfully prepare a proper burial for him at Bill and Fleur's home. Voldemort breaks into Dumbledore's tomb and successfully retrieves the Elder Wand, unleashing a thunderbolt into the sky. Part 2 The film begins after the events of the previous film, with Lord Voldemort stealing the Elder Wand from Albus Dumbledore's tomb and shooting a large bolt of lightning into the sky. It then cuts to Hogwarts which is no longer a safe place to stay, but a shadowy concentration camp surrounded by Dementors with the students being marched through the Entrance Courtyard.Severus Snape, now Headmaster, stands in the top of the Quad Battlements and watches the students with a blank expression. At Shell Cottage, Harry Potter sits in front of Dobby's grave after the latter's funeral, gazing into the Two-way mirror. He asks Griphook why Bellatrix Lestrange thinks the Sword of Gryffindor is in her vault at Gringotts. Griphook reveals that there is a fake sword in the vault (something he spotted but which Bellatrix is not aware of), and Harry suspects there is a Horcrux in the vault due to Bellatrix's violent reaction upon suspecting they had been inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione strike a deal with Griphook: the goblin will get them to Bellatrix's vault to find the Horcrux in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor, a bargain to which the trio reluctantly agree despite the fact it will leave them without a way to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Harry then questions Garrick Ollivander, who examines and identifies the stolen wands of Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy. He cautions Harry about Bellatrix's wand, as it is "unyielding", and advises him to treat it carefully. With Draco's wand however, Ollivander states that Harry won it from Draco and its allegiance changed to him. Harry then asks him if he knows about the Deathly Hallows and Ollivander claims he does not think they exist, although Harry knows he has told Voldemort about the Elder Wand through his connection. After Harry tells Ollivander that Voldemort has acquired the Elder Wand, the latter warns Harry that he really doesn't stand a chance in defeating Voldemort if what he has heard is true. With Harry and Griphook under the Invisibility Cloak, Hermione disguised as Bellatrix and Ron as a foreign wizard with bushy facial hair, the trio and Griphook Apparate to Gringotts. During the first phase of the mission, Harry and Ron are forced to use the Imperius Curse on Bogrod to cover up Hermione's unsuccessful impersonation of Bellatrix. They manage to get into the vault despite their disguises being removed by The Thief's Downfall and find Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, the Horcrux, but set off the Geminiocurse, causing everything they touch to multiply exponentially. Griphook takes the sword from them after they get the cup, saying that he never said he would help them get out, but only in. He flees the vault and calls security; the trio are almost crushed by the gold and captured, but Hermione gets them to jump on the back of a dragon kept as a security measure. Setting the dragon free, it wreaks havoc as it kills several goblins, including Bogrod, who is still under the control of Ron's Imperius Curse. The dragon crashes through the roof and flies off with the trio on its back. After jumping off the dragon into a lake, Harry has a vision of Voldemort furiously killing Griphook and many other Gringotts employees and personnel at Malfoy Manor for allowing his Horcrux to get stolen. Choosing to keep Nagini by his side, he summons his followers and orders them to invade Hogwarts to ensure the Horcrux he has hidden there is still safe. Having sensed Voldemort thinking of his Horcrux and Hogwarts through their connection, Harry tells Ron and Hermione that they have to go there and destroy it before Voldemort can get to it, adding that Voldemort seems to be getting more fragile and afraid with each Horcrux destroyed. They Apparate to Hogsmeade, but immediately trigger Caterwauling alarms set up by Death Eaters, who were waiting for Harry. The trio are almost captured, butAberforth Dumbledore gets them safely into his home and berates them for coming to the village. Harry discovers that it was Aberforth who has been watching them through the mirror shard and the one who sent Dobby to rescue them after seeing the two-way mirror hung up on the wall. Aberforth provides them with food and advises them to give up on their mission, go into hiding and save themselves. Harry said that he trusts Albus Dumbledore's judgement that the task has to be seen through no matter what, but Aberforth insists that Albus had left them a suicide mission and it was hopeless. After Harry insists on finishing what he has started, Aberforth summons Neville Longbottom through a secret passage behind Ariana's portrait to bring them into Hogwarts. Bruised and beaten by the Death Eaters of the staff, Neville and most of the students have been hiding in the Room of Requirement all year. They welcome Harry in with tremendous applause and jump at the idea of helping Harry finish Voldemort, but Harry still doesn't know what the remaining Horcruxes look like or where they are. After saying that one of them may be connected to Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood suggests that Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem might be the one, despite no one alive today has seen it. Ginny comes forward and after gazing at Harry for a moment, she tells everyone that Snape is now aware of Harry's break in and wanted everyone in the Great Hall. In the Hall, Snape orders anyone who may hold information regarding Harry's location to tell him immediately or face punishment. Harry then reveals himself after hiding within the crowd as a student and rebukes Snape for standing where Dumbledore once stood as Headmaster, ordering him to tell the students the truth of how he betrayed and killed Dumbledore as Order of the Phoenix members enter the Great Hall. Snape draws his wand in anger, but Minerva McGonagall steps in to defend Harry. Snape and McGonagall face each other off for a moment, with McGonagall relentlessly firing curses that Snape noticeably deflects at the Carrow siblings, effectively knocking them out. Snape is then forced to Apparate, leaving McGonagall behind declaring him to be a coward. Voldemort then amplifies his voice so everyone inside the castle can hear him and tells them to give Harry up in exchange for their lives. Pansy Parkinsonsuddenly yells for them to grab him, but Ginny and other members of Dumbledore's Army surround Harry to reassure him that they are on his side. McGonagall brings the knight statues of Hogwarts to life to aid them in battle while Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, and Molly Weasley cast a shield around the castle. With no idea where to begin looking for the diadem, Harry decides to start in the Ravenclaw common room, but Luna calls him to wait and listen to her. She says that no person alive had seen it, making Harry realise his best hope of finding it is to ask Helena Ravenclaw where the diadem is. Luna subsequently brings him down to where the ghost resides. Helena is reluctant at first to tell Harry where the diadem is, believing that he will use it to sharpen his own wits as well as declaring that Voldemort has already defiled it with Dark magic. After Harry is able to convince her that he will only seek it to destroy it, Helena tells Harry that Voldemort has hidden it in the room "where everything is hidden".. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione venture down into the Chamber of Secrets to acquire a Basilisk fang so as to get rid of the cup. After Hermione destroys it at Ron's insistence, they are almost killed by a tsunami that forms as a result of the cup's destruction, which is felt by both Voldemort and Harry. However, the waves dissipate and the two finally share a passionate kiss and laugh as their romance has begun. The Death Eaters and Snatchers at this time have arrived and attempt to break down the shield, but are unable to do so, resulting in three Snatchers disintegrating from running directly into it. Voldemort finally decides to cast a powerful spell to cause the shield to collapse and dissolve, thus beginning the Battle of Hogwarts. However, the amount of power he has used causes the Elder Wand to crack slightly along its length, but doesn't break. Realising the shield has been dissolved, Scabior and the Snatchers all pursue Neville over the Wooden Bridge to get into Hogwarts; however, Neville causes the bridge to collapse, effectively killing Scabior and most of the Snatchers but managing to save himself after a close shave by grabbing the edge of the bridge. The Death Eaters,Dementors, Giants and Acromantulas all attack Hogwarts with the students, staff, and the Order of the Phoenix valiantly fighting back. Harry runs into Ginny and Neville who is searching for Luna since he has feelings for her and this battle may be fatal for either of them. Harry heads to the Room of Requirement, but stops to kiss Ginny. He wants to say that he loves her but she holds his face and whispers that she knew before allowing him to continue with his mission. McGonagall brings the knight statues of Hogwarts to life to aid them in battle while Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, and Molly Weasley cast a shield around the castle. With no idea where to begin looking for the diadem, Harry decides to start in the Ravenclaw common room, but Luna calls him to wait and listen to her. She says that no person alive had seen it, making Harry realise his best hope of finding it is to ask Helena Ravenclaw where the diadem is. Luna subsequently brings him down to where the ghost resides. Helena is reluctant at first to tell Harry where the diadem is, believing that he will use it to sharpen his own wits as well as declaring that Voldemort has already defiled it with Dark magic. After Harry is able to convince her that he will only seek it to destroy it, Helena tells Harry that Voldemort has hidden it in the room "where everything is hidden".. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione venture down into the Chamber of Secrets to acquire a Basilisk fang so as to get rid of the cup. After Hermione destroys it at Ron's insistence, they are almost killed by a tsunami that forms as a result of the cup's destruction, which is felt by both Voldemort and Harry. However, the waves dissipate and the two finally share a passionate kiss and laugh as their romance has begun. The Death Eaters and Snatchers at this time have arrived and attempt to break down the shield, but are unable to do so, resulting in three Snatchers disintegrating from running directly into it. Voldemort finally decides to cast a powerful spell to cause the shield to collapse and dissolve, thus beginning the Battle of Hogwarts. However, the amount of power he has used causes the Elder Wand to crack slightly along its length, but doesn't break. Realising the shield has been dissolved, Scabior and the Snatchers all pursue Neville over the Wooden Bridge to get into Hogwarts; however, Neville causes the bridge to collapse, effectively killing Scabior and most of the Snatchers but managing to save himself after a close shave by grabbing the edge of the bridge. The Death Eaters,Dementors, Giants and Acromantulas all attack Hogwarts with the students, staff, and the Order of the Phoenix valiantly fighting back. Harry runs into Ginny and Neville who is searching for Luna since he has feelings for her and this battle may be fatal for either of them. Harry heads to the Room of Requirement, but stops to kiss Ginny. He wants to say that he loves her but she holds his face and whispers that she knew before allowing him to continue with his mission. With most of Hogwarts now crumbled and ruined, the trio slowly make their way through the deserted area and find everyone in the Great Hall, mourning the deaths of their friends.Padma Patil and Sybill Trelawney tearfully cover up an unidentified professor's body while there are others covering up the bodies of those who died in the battle. The trio then go over to the Weasleys, who are all devastated over Fred Weasley's death, with Ron and his mother grieving over Fred's body. Harry then sees that Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks have also died in the battle. Unable to stay there, knowing that they had died because of him, Harry leaves the Great Hall and walks to the Headmaster's office. The office is much emptier and gloomier than Harry has remembered, but the Pensieve reveals itself to Harry, apparently knowing what Harry needs to do. Harry then pours Snape's memories into the Pensieve and lays his face into it. Despite Dumbledore's efforts, Wormtail's betrayal gives away the Potter's location to Voldemort, allowing the Dark Lord to murder Harry's parents, but is unable to kill Harry himself. As Snape visits Godric's Hollow that night, he finds Lily dead and breaks down, mortified, cradling Lily's dead body in his arms as baby Harry Potter watches on from his crib, crying with his newly inflicted scar. Dumbledore convinces a devastated and distraught Snape to help him protect Harry should Voldemort return so that Lily will not have died in vain, which Snape agrees to only if Dumbledore never tells anyone his true feelings for her. Over the years, Snape remained at Hogwarts and used Occlumency to hide his loyalty to Dumbledore from Voldemort and everyone else, yet he personally despises Harry, who served as a constant physical reminder that Lily had loved the man who bullied him. Eventually, Snape grew to hold Harry in some respect and come to care a great deal for Dumbledore as both a friend and mentor. It is revealed that Snape saved Dumbledore's life temporarily from the curse contained in Marvolo Gaunt's Ring by containing it in his hand. Despite his efforts, the curse will take effect in about a year. Dumbledore tells Snape that he knows of Draco's orders to kill him, and to both spare Draco and gain Voldemort's complete trust, Snape has to be the one to kill Dumbledore while giving him a merciful and painless death. Dumbledore then tells Snape that when the Killing Curse rebounded off of Harry as an infant, a part of Voldemort's soul broke away and latched itself into Harry. This meant Harry too is a Horcrux, but it was a horcrux that Voldemort never meant to make. Harry had to die in order to kill Voldemort. Snape was supposed to tell Harry this only when all the other Horcruxes are destroyed, but Snape had remained too reluctant. Snape is also shocked and insulted that Dumbledore kept Harry alive all this time just so that he can die at the proper moment. Dumbledore had underestimated Snape's devotion to Lily, but this changed when Snape cast his own Patronus, the silver doe (same as Lily's), proving to Dumbledore how much he still loved her and to Harry that it had been Snape who had lead him to the sword in the Forest of Dean using his Patronus. Harry, in shock that Snape was always on Dumbledore's side and a large part in fighting against Voldemort all along, now understands Snape's actions and knows what he has to do: to give up his life so that Voldemort can finally be killed. He tells Ron and Hermione that he is going to the Forbidden Forest to their shock. Hermione sobbingly insists that Harry let her go with him, but Harry refuses, reminding them that they have to kill Nagini, the only other Horcrux left. After a tearful goodbye, Harry walks to the Forest. He digs the Golden Snitch out from his pocket, and as he tells the Snitch, "I am ready to die," the inscription on the Snitch "I open at the close" reappears, and the Snitch opens up, allowing Harry to realise what the inscription means. Inside the Snitch is the Resurrection Stone that he uses to call back his parents, Remus, and Sirius. They provide him with emotional support before Harry walks to his demise, knowing from Sirius that dying is "quicker than falling asleep". As he finishes conversing with his parents, his godfather, and Lupin and is ready to go on, he drops the stone onto the forest floor to ensure it becomes lost forever. Harry finds Voldemort and the Death Eaters waiting for him in the middle of the forest, having captured Rubeus Hagrid, who yells for him to run. Harry stands still and closes his eyes as Voldemort slowly raises the Elder Wand and fires the Killing Curse at Harry. At first it seems to be over, but Harry wakes up in a marble white version of King's Cross Station. His glasses have vanished and so are all the injuries he has suffered. There, he finds a childlike, skeletal and bloodied version of Voldemort bent into a fetal position under a seat and groaning in agony for which he feels both pity and revulsion. Harry re-awakens in the Forest, but plays dead to fool Voldemort. Narcissa Malfoy bends down to him and checks his pulse to find him alive. She covertly asks if Draco is still alive, to which Harry confirms by nodding slightly. Knowing all that she needs to know, Narcissa lies to the Death Eaters that Harry is dead. Voldemort and the Death Eaters march back to the castle with Hagrid tearfully carrying Harry in his arms. Voldemort triumphantly declares Harry's death to the castle, causing Ginny to start screaming in heartbreak and disbelief, only to be held back by Arthur Weasley as she attempts to run over to 'Harry's dead body'. She keeps struggling until Voldemort keeps her and everyone else back with a wave of his wand. He announces to them that the time has come for them to either join him or die. Against his better judgement, Draco emerges from the other Hogwarts members to be with his parents and Voldemort gives him a congratulatory hug. Neville steps forward and after enduring some taunting from Voldemort, he declares that they are not finished. He said they may have lost Harry, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and many others, but they died fighting for liberty and justice. He also surmised that they still carried those they love in their hearts which is the reason enough to keep fighting to the end. Proving himself a true Gryffindor, Neville pulls the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat, which he has found in the rubble of the castle. At that moment, Harry jumps out of Hagrid's arms and reveals himself to everyone around him that he is still alive, to the great relief of his friends and allies, and makes an attempt to kill Nagini but the curse bounds off the snake and hits several Death Eaters instead. Voldemort, totally thunderstruck, is furious that he has failed again to kill Harry and fires more curses at Harry, who runs to join the others back in the castle. Many Death Eaters quickly realise Voldemort's failure will mark a turn in the tide, so they choose to Disapparate while Narcissa and Draco retreat on foot across the Viaduct Bridge. Bellatrix angrily urges Lucius to help the Death Eaters but after all that has happened, Lucius chooses to abandon the Death Eaters and runs to catch up with his family as the remaining Death Eaters initiate one final stand against the defenders of Hogwarts. The battle recommences with Voldemort sending Neville flying back into the Great Hall before he can give Harry the sword. Voldemort and Harry duel all over the castle, while Ron and Hermione both try to destroy Nagini. In the Great Hall, the battle rages on, leaving many of the Death Eaters defeated. Meanwhile Bellatrix runs at and almost kills Ginny. An enraged Molly Weasley takes over. Bellatrix deflects Molly's first curse and retaliates at Molly, seemingly having the upper-hand, before cackling for the last time. The taunting laughter prompts Molly to shoot four curses at Bellatrix, who deflects them all, awestruck at Molly's determination and ability to use such a dark spell, until Molly finally hits her on the chest with such force, her arms are thrown into the air. Bellatrix body froze, pale and cracked; as if the spell sucked all the moisture from her body, leaving her a gaunt, desiccated corpse, face still frozen in shock at been defeated. Molly fires a curse that rips her body to shreds, ridding the world of the sadistic Bellatrix once and for all. Inside Hogwarts' rooftops, Harry tells Voldemort (while calling him 'Tom') that the Elder Wand will never work for him because it has never been Snape's; he then grabs Voldemort around the neck and throws themselves over the edge of the castle before Voldemort Apparates them. Voldemort flies uncontrollably around Hogwarts, crashing into many things, as he and Harry wrestle in the air before crash-landing on the Entrance Courtyard, dropping their wands. The two enemies desperately crawl to their respective wands and retrieve them at the same time - but again, their attacks result in stalemate. Meanwhile, Neville awakens in the Great Hall and retrieves the Sword of Gryffindor amidst the chaos. In the atrium, Nagini corners Ron and Hermione after their attempts to destroy her fail. In desperation, Ron fires a curse at Nagini, but Voldemort's protective measures render her unharmed. Nagini recoils, then lunges at the pair but Neville steps in at the last moment and decapitates her with an upwards swing. Nagini vanishes into black smoke and Voldemort drops to his Category:Movies Part 1 & 2 Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Harry Potter Category:Action and Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Category:Book Published 2007